Global Mutual Defense Group
The Global Mutual Defense Group was a very small and very slowly growing alliance on the Pink and Black Teams. It was comprised mostly of friends of an Invisionfree forum called "Why Our Community Must Live!", or actual personal acquaintances of the founder. It had since created its own separate forum for better management, due to increasing outside members. It has Disbanded as of August 9, 2007, as a result of the Legion-Valhalla War. Global Mutual Defense Charter Preamble This alliance has been created and carried out under the ideals of a mutual defense against rogue attacks, and that we may not seek power but a stronger sense of security among our nations. Section I, Membership I: Admission To be admitted into the alliance, applicants must post their applications in the "Application" board. Upon reviewing, they will be accepted or denied by one of the four Consuls. II: Expulsion Expulsion will be based on a majority vote by the Consuls, which will take place in a 72-hour period. Terms for expulsion are to be determined by the Consuls. Section II, Government and Structure I: Consulship The Alliance will be lead by a Consular body of four leaders. Each Consul may keep the position for as long as they so choose. The only way to expel a leader is through a vote of no confidence by the member nations. A majority vote of the active nations must vote for the expulsion of the Consul within a 72 hour period for it to be passed. Major international decisions such as Financial or Military aid to other alliances must be approved by the Consuls in addition to the respective Cabinet members, unless superseded by a Non-Aggression Pact, Mutual Defense Pact, Mutual Aggression Pact, or Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact. If a Consul resigns or is expelled, the election of a new Consul will be based on a majority vote of the active members of the Alliance forum. Consuls can also be voted into Cabinet Positions and vice versa. II: Cabinet There shall be three Cabinet positions, each corresponding to its respective Ministry. These are elected in the same way as Consuls. The Minister of Defense is the one in charge of all military-based issues and is the leader of the GMDG military. The MoD makes tactical and strategical decisions based upon experience and the War Policy of the GMDG. Declarations and Announcements of War between alliances must be approved by the Consuls, the MoD, and the MoFA, and also for Military aid between the GMDG and other alliances. The Minister of Internal Affairs is in charge of issues involving the alliance internally, such as development, policies, guidelines, and so on, including this Charter. Actual changes must also go through the Consular body. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is the one in charge of international relations with other alliances. All treaties and pacts must have the approval of the Minister of Foreign Affairs. The MoFA also chooses Diplomats to other alliances. If there are no volunteers, the MoFA will become the temporary Diplomat until an able and willing volunteer arrives. Financial aid between the GMDG and other alliances must be approved by the Consuls and the MoFA. Military aid between the GMDG and other alliances must be approved by the Consuls, the MoFA, and the MoD, unless superseded by a Non-Aggression Pact, Mutual Defense Pact, Mutual Aggression Pact, or Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact. Section III, War Policy I: Unaligned Offensives The Global Mutual Defense Group has an open war policy with unaligned nations. However, an unprovoked war will not be endorsed by the Alliance, and aid will not be distributed by the Consular body. In addition, only one active unaligned nation may be attacked at one time. Additional attacks must be approved by the MoD. If not approved, then only nations that are at least five (5) days inactive can be targeted. II: Defense If a member nation is attacked first, aid may be distributed, and open war will be declared on the attacking nation, whether it be aligned or unaligned, unless the aligned nation in question is part of an alliance that the GMDG has a pact with, to which diplomatic measures will be taken. Additionally, only the aggressor aligned nation in question may be attacked. Attacks on other aligned nations of the alliance in question will fall under violation of War Policy Sub-Section III (seen below). III: Aligned Offensives First-strikes on aligned nations are strictly forbidden unless declared rogue by either the GMDG or by the alliance in question. If a member nation attacks an aligned nation that does not fall under either criteria, reparations must be paid. If reparations are not paid, the member will be expelled from the alliance. Attacks upon aligned nations that are part of an alliance that the GMDG has a pact with will lead to immediate expulsion, unless declared rogue by the GMDG or by the alliance in question. IV: Nuclear Weapons The acquired possession of Nuclear Weapons is allowed and use is subject to the guidelines of the above Sub-Sections. Nuclear Weapons however, will not be used as a first-strike in an alliance war that the GMDG is involved in, no matter the circumstance. Section IV, Amendments An amendment may be proposed by any member nation, regardless of rank or status. Amendments are to be proposed in the Internal Affairs room, and will be discussed and debated upon by the Consuls. Whether the amendment passes will be based on a majority vote by the Consular body. Member nations are encouraged to lobby for their side as well. See also GMDG-TFR War Legion-Valhalla War Category:Defunct alliances